Armand Lerieux
Name: Armand Lerieux Age: 29 Race: Breton Gender: Male Height: 5’10” Birthsign: The Serpent Class: Secret cultist Occupation: Guard Appearance Armand is an unobtrusive man with mostly unremarkable features other than his thick sideburns. He has brown hair and green eyes and sports no noticeable scars Skills and known spell-effects (if any) Armand is reasonably well educated between his merchant parents and his time at the College of Winterhold, and his time traveling the dangerous roads of Skyrim has made him a decent combatant, competent with a sword and adequate, if unimpressive, with a bow. He knows some minor magic in all schools, although nothing particularly impressive outside of Conjuration. He has a few healing spells, rudimentary knowledge of Destruction, and a few parlor tricks from the school of Illusion, but nothing terribly practical. Armand’s true passion is Conjuration, at which he has become adept. He is fascinated by Daedra and has been a member of several cults, and those experiences have given him a working knowledge of summoning certain Daedric beings and trapping souls. He can work with Scamps, lesser Dremora, soul traps, and bound weapons fairly easily; he can also summon a Frost Atronach, but has no ability to control it. Clothing / armor Standard issue guard armor when on duty, common clothes when off duty. Weapons Armand carries a steel sword and bow when he patrols the town as a guard and an iron dagger for self defense when he is off duty. Miscellaneous items A secret collection of a few books about Conjuration, Oblivion, and the Daedra and a few soul gems that he keeps hidden in his personal belongings in the barracks. Personality Armand is a reserved and secretive man with grand dreams of communing with the Daedric princes. He is competent at his day job as a guard, but he mostly uses it as a cover for his research on the Daedra. Knowing the fear and mistrust most people have for the Daedra and their worshipers, Armand zealously hides his interest in the lords of Oblivion. Major flaw Paranoia that someone will discover his fascination with Daedra. Background Born to reasonably well-off parents in High Rock, Armand was always interested in magic. His parents sent him off to the College of Winterhold at 18 to follow his passions, and he quickly developed a strong interest in Conjuration. While he picked up some magic of all schools during his time at the College, his primary focus was Conjuration. He learned the fundamentals of the school and mastered bound weapons and summoning of minor Daedra like scamps in his three years there, but he eventually left, frustrated by the college’s focus on safety. Their interest in Conjuration was too academic and sterile for Armand; where the mages of the college wanted to study and harness some Daedric power for their own benefit, Armand wanted to commune with princes and tap into greater, more dangerous powers than the mages were willing to. Armand spent the next eight years traveling Skyrim, working as a traveling healer as he sought out Daedric lore. He studied with rogue conjurers at Fellglow Keep, visited the Museum of the Mythic Dawn in Dawnstar, made pilgrimages to the shrines of Azura and Peryite, and consulted with many scholars, mages, and cultists about the nature of Oblivion and the Daedra. The dangerous nature of the roads of Skyrim forced him to become proficient in defending himself, although he mostly used Conjuration for that. However, his interest in the Daedra recently drew the attention of the Vigil of Stendarr. Several Vigilants confronted him in Solitude (where he planned to visit the Pelagius wing of the Blue Palace) a few months ago, asking pointed questions about his connection the Daedra. While Armand was able to deflect their questions and escape the encounter, but he realized that it might be a good idea to lay low for a while. To that end, he has decided to move to the town of Valton, where he hopes to establish himself close to power to shield himself from scrutiny.